


Kitten Noir

by houseofabrasax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Plug, Animal Play, Cages, Cat Ears, Cock Cages, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Tails, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofabrasax/pseuds/houseofabrasax
Summary: Adrien is a very distracting kitten, and Marinette is not going to get any work done at all until she can quiet him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 149





	Kitten Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Both of them are aged up here, early adulthood.

Marinette chewed on the end of her pencil. This design was taking longer than she wanted it to. _Curse this mental block_.

She was distracted by something on her leg; a brush of warmth. Adrien was at it again.

“Not now, I’m working.”

The little cat didn’t seem to care — he nuzzled her leg again.

She groaned. “We’ve talked about this, kitten. Not while I’m working.”

She looked below the desk to find Adrien, cat ears seeming to droop in disappointment. He pouted.

“Out,” she commanded. He slinked out from under the desk.

He wasn’t usually this playful during the day. He was often sleepy, napping most of the time. Not that she minded. He was so adorable stretched out in a beam of sunlight, or curled up in a corner somewhere. Plus, it kept her free to work without his _insistent_ distraction.

“Go play with your toy, _cheri_.” She kicked him lightly, urging him toward the side.

Adrien slinked away. She couldn’t help but linger on the sight, his long tail plug hanging between his legs. She wanted to abandon her work and play with him instead. But she was on a deadline.

He crawled toward the toy on the floor, sticking upright. The big black cock seemed to invite him on.

Adrien found a bottle of lube nearby. He took the toy in his hands, almost as if it were real, and stroked it tenderly until it was shining with slick. He pushed himself up and over it, hovering tantalizingly. Slowly, sensuously, he worked his tail plug out of his ass, wiggling as he went. God, he was so _cute_ this way. It made her want to mount him right there.

His tail came loose at last, and he looked different without it. Unwhole, somehow. But his face was so pleading, so eager. He stayed poised above the toy, wanting, and looked up at her. She bit her lip and gave him a single nod.

His hole was already open from the plug he kept dutifully in for her, so he slid down easily onto its length. God, the face he made…desperate, pleading. He sank down on to the toy and arched his back, pure ecstasy on his face.

Once he was settled, ass on the floor, he began to rock. Writhing his hips to an unheard rhythm, a sweet submission on his face. His mouth opened wide and a soft sigh escaped.

Then he started to move, back and forth, up and down. He raised his whole body, moaning as the toy stroked him, and slammed back down in a fluid motion. _God_ , he was distracting. He was meant to play with it so she could work, but she couldn’t tear her eyes off him. The sweet arch of his back, the light tinkle of his collar bell as he moved. He must have known she was watching — the breathiness of his moans could only be meant for her.

She turned deliberately away.

But oh, the sweet little moans he made. Fucking his toy on the ground, pulling himself on and off. His cock was caged as usual, which meant he was even more desperate for the toy’s stimulation, and she could _hear_ it.

She turned toward him again, against her better judgment.

She regretted it instantly as the heat surged through her. His eyes were closed, his mouth open in a little _o_ shape, leaning his neck toward the ceiling. Like he was praying, almost. Still his hips rocked back and forth, riding the dildo, letting out sultry little moans.

“You’re distracting me,” she chided, tone as harsh as she could make it, given her pounding heart.

He only moaned louder.

“That’s _it,_ ” she growled, not patient anymore. She stood from her desk and strode over to him, still obliviously straddling his toy, and yanked him up by the collar. He came off with a squelching noise and a quiet yelp. He opened his eyes to stare at his mistress. There was pleading there, but she didn’t care anymore.

“You can’t be quiet, can you, kitty? Always so greedy for attention.”

His expression was soft and pleading, but his sweet eyes weren’t going to work this time. He knew better than to answer.

She dragged him by his little belled collar and he followed, stumbling under her pull.

“If you won’t be quiet on your own, I’ll have to make you.”

She hesitated in front of the kitchen. She was meaning to lock him away, but he could still whine, and that noise would drive her wild. She knew he would, too; disobedient beast. She left him on the floor for a moment, trusting he was smart enough to stay, and went to the hall closet. This was where she kept the serious tools, the ones she didn’t need that often. Except when he was being an especially greedy and disobedient kitten.

She returned with a large ball gag. His eyes went wide when he saw it, but he was beyond the point of begging. As she approached, he only opened his mouth, expectant.

The sight of him down on all fours, submitting despite his discomfort, made a fire curl in Marinette’s belly. But she had to be firm with him, or how would he learn?

She tucked the ball between his lips, working his jaw open. Then she pulled the strap around his head, and he was trapped. A single line of drool was already dripping from the corner of his mouth. She took his collar again and dragged him the rest of the way into the kitchen.

There was a large crate to one side of the sink. Just barely large enough for her kitten.

“I know you want to stay out here,” she said, voice low. “But naughty kitties have to be taught a lesson, don’t they?”

He couldn’t respond through the gag. She almost made to look at him, but that would be no use — his pretty face would surely sway her to mercy. And there was no learning that way.

She shoved him into the crate, first by the collar, then nudging his ass as he went. His tail was still discarded somewhere else, but there wasn’t time to retrieve it. Instead his hole was red, and wet, and so _empty._ Her heart lurched for a moment, but she pushed him fully in and shut the door behind him.

“Be a good boy,” she said, trying not to look at his plaintive eyes and gagged mouth, “and I might just give you a treat when I’m done.”

She turned away as fast as possible and sped back toward the desk, trying hard not to think about her own arousal.

* * *

It wasn’t long — maybe fifteen, twenty minutes — before she ran out of inspiration entirely. It was that damn cat — the thought of him gagged, locked in the crate, forlorn…it was more distracting than she expected. Still, Marinette managed to get to a place she felt comfortable stopping for the day, so she went to retrieve him.

The moment she entered the kitchen Adrien perked up. Where he had been slumped to the floor, he now rose, pressing his face against the little bars on the grate. His eyes were so pleading, so desperate.

She knelt in front of the crate. “Someone has been a bad kitty, hasn’t he?”

He nodded, looking distraught.

“And what do we do to bad kitties?”

He did not have a way to answer, but he lowered his head until he was flush with the ground. A sign of submission. Even locked up as he was, he wanted to please her.

She tugged on the metal door until it popped open. Adrien was still lying on the floor, for once very quiet and still. She stood.

“Come on,” she said, voice gentler. She made a clicking sound with her tongue, and he crawled out of the crate toward her. He kept his head down, but tentatively reached out toward her leg. She didn’t stop him, so he nuzzled her softly. His hair felt downy against the exposed skin near her ankle. She reached a hand down and pet his head, looping around to scratch him gingerly behind his little black ears. He purred.

_Come on, you were going to punish him_ , she thought. She was staring at the line of his back, the pale skin of his neck as he reached out. She felt warm all over.

“Adrien,” she said firmly. He nearly leapt, shrinking back and away, eyes on the floor. Her stomach flipped at the sight of it, and she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry. She crouched on the floor and titled his chin up so he would look at her. His eyebrows were arched pitifully, guilty and nervous. “Just be quiet when I’m working, okay, kitten?”

He nodded. She smiled at him and saw his expression relax.

“Good boy. Now, lucky us, I happen to be done for the day.”

His eyes brightened. He might have smiled if the gag would permit it. She reached around his head and freed him from it, tossing the ball aside. Adrien wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, cat-like, and stretched his jaw a few times. She pushed a strand of his hair out of his face tenderly.

“You left your tail in the other room, silly cat. Bring it here.”

Adrien didn’t hesitate, only crawled out through the kitchen door and out of sight. It was only a moment before he pushed back through the swinging door, the shaft of his long black tail gripped in his mouth. He dropped it at her feet.

“Good boy.” She plucked it from the floor and took it to the sink to wash it off. Marinette could never remember where she kept lube — there were bottles of it scattered here and there throughout the apartment — but she was able to find some after pulling open a few drawers.

When she turned back to Adrien, she was surprised to find him already in position. He’d turned around, face and hands to the floor, and his ass was stuck in the air. There was a tiny shine around his hole from half-dried lube. Desire coiled in her stomach as she took him in, bent over and willing.

She squirted some lube in her hand to rub on the end of the plug, and she could see Adrien’s body reacting to the sound — the smallest twitch of his skin, anticipating. She knelt behind and pressed her slicked fingers into him, starting to work him open again. He made a low mewling sound as she pressed into him, gentle but insistent.

“Almost there, _petit chat_ ,” she cooed. His legs were trembling slightly, and she knew he was fighting the urge to buck his hips backwards and fuck himself on her fingers. But he stayed carefully still now, letting her work him open. Until, finally, she pressed the end of the plug in instead. She slid it in with a single quick thrust, producing yet another adorable moan. She took a good look at her handiwork, the long black tail hanging between his perfect round cheeks.

“That’s my pretty little cat.” He rose tentatively to a more upright position, swaying his hips and getting used to the sensation again. He might have felt as empty without it as he looked. “Come on, then.”

Marinette turned and left the kitchen, and his tinkling collar indicated he was right behind. She made her way to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Before she had time to think, Adrien was crawling up onto her lap. He knew she wasn’t angry anymore and, naturally, had turned instantly back into a playful and demanding animal.

Still, she was laughing. He was too adorable for her to mind his eager clamoring. She took his face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together. His eyes darted between hers. Finally, she leaned into him and kissed his lips softly.

It was very slow at first. She barely moved, giving him sweet close-mouthed kisses. He got impatient as always and licked along her lower lip, begging for more. She grinned. One hand found the back of his head and gripped a handful of his soft, blond hair. He moaned quietly in response, and she took his mouth more fiercely. She forced her tongue between his lips, breathing deeply as she pushed into him.

He took her encouragement and moved more eagerly, taking her lip between his teeth and nipping. His hips were rocking back and forth on her lap now, and she could feel the end of his tail brushing against her leg. That only made the fire in her burn hotter. She gripped his hair tighter still.

“My sweet little cat,” she said softly. “So lovely for me, aren’t you?”

He buried his head in her shoulder, licking up her collarbone and kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into the sensation for a moment. He felt so warm and solid on her lap. But she was getting impatient, too.

“Off, off,” she said, nudging him. He didn’t want to go, but a swift slap on his backside did the trick. “Don’t worry, _cheri_ , I’ll be right back.”

She stood from the couch and went fumbling to the fly of her jeans. Adrien went to help immediately, pulling the waistband down as soon as she’d unfastened it. He tossed her pants aside. He buried his face in between her now-bare legs, making soft little noises of contentment. She didn’t want to move him, so she slid her underwear down onto her thighs and left it there a moment, stroking his head again.

Soon enough she shook her leg at him, shooing him off, and bent the rest of the way over to strip off her underwear. She was down to her bra and a pink tank top, but she didn’t really have the patience to remove those.

Instead, she fell back on the couch, this time with her legs spread wide. Adrien knelt between them. He laced his hands behind his back and rose up on his knees until he could get a good angle. Then he took off working her with his tongue.

He was so catlike it was almost a surprise that his tongue felt so smooth. He slid it along the inside of her thigh. She nudged him forward, wanting him to get to the good part.

He looked up at her and grinned, mischievous glee in the expression, before he leaned his head further forward. His tongue was back, this time making one long line over her slit. Bottom to top he stroked her, slowly, spreading a teasing fire all over.

Another quick kiss on the inside of her thigh, then he pushed his tongue between her folds, darting quickly. She closed her eyes, but she could still see him. She knew exactly how he looked on his knees, licking sweetly, tail hanging out of his gently swaying behind. She inched her legs slightly further apart.

He had found her clit now, circling it with his tongue. It became harder and more sensitive as he worked it, until it was prominent enough that he could take it in his mouth. He sucked; she shifted her hips inadvertently forward in response. He kneaded her, barely scraping with his teeth.

She took one hand and nudged him further down, replacing his mouth with her own fingers. His tongue buried deeper in her now, brushing over the sensitive entrance and making her tingle. He circled and pushed around it, his whole face buried in her, as she rubbed herself more insistently.

“Such a good kitten, such a sweet boy.” Her voice was breathy and quiet, but she felt the tiniest of shivers run through him at the words. “Give it to me, _cheri_.”

He moved faster in response to her voice, swirling his tongue around and in her. Her fingers were so wet now it was difficult to generate any friction at all. They moved faster together. Then she felt a familiar tension starting to coil in her, and she leaned into him. He could feel it in her movements and licked more eagerly. Her breaths got very short as she felt it build all around. There was a single prolonged moment of intensity, a feeling of being overwhelmed, and then she felt the release in every part of her.

Her whole body throbbed. Adrien was still buried in her, now licking tenderly and softly as the aftershocks weakened. She let her hand fall away from her clit and stroked his hair again, scratching the scalp. His hair was getting wet from her hands, and she resolved to give him a bath after this.

For a minute or two he licked her clean, then sat back on his knees. “What a good boy,” she cooed, brushing his scalp. His eyes were glassy, but a smile spread lazily over his sodden face. He laid his head onto her thigh. She sat back, humming tunelessly. “Such a sweet kitten.”

Within minutes he would probably be rambunctious and pestering her again, but for now, he was quiet and content. 


End file.
